prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH47
is the 47th and final episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and also the 96th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Plot It is the last Battle between the Pretty Cures and the Dark Zone. In the episode, the Pretty Cures were now hurt and Cure Black and Cure White are thrown in darkness by the Spirit and New Dark King, Baldez. It is up to Luminous to save them from the advice from the Queen. Thankfully with all her power, Luminous saves Black and White and work together to defeat Baldez. When they defeated him, Baldez rise into the Dark King. The Queen appeared to rescue the cures, but only shocked the Black and White to see the Queen and Luminous separate. Synopsis The episode starts with little Honoka crying, because her parents left again, and Sanae trying to cheer her. Then Baldez uses his power to send the Pretty Cure flying. Black and White are laying on the ruins, unable to move a finger. Then Black sees the Statue of Tomorrow. She says, that it's no fare, because it was almost graduation time too. Now, everyone are gone. Then Mepple said, that it was really fun for him to be with Black. he is happy, that he met her. Mipple was also happy, that she could be together with White. Then both girls started crying. The pile of ruins moved, and Black with White fell. Meanwhile, Luminous was talking with a Queen. She said, that because of her love for everyone she decided to become Queen, but the voice said, that because of that love she can't become Queen. Then she told Porun and Lulun their names once again. She said, that Luminous will create her own future. Then Black remembered, how in elementary school she fell during the track running, and was crying at home. her parents tried to cheer her up, because she still managed to get the first place. But little Nagisa was still crying. Then it was like Black standing in the entrance, and watching everything from there. Her parents were looking at her. Same with White, who was in her memory, and Sanae was looking at her. Then the golden pillar lighted, and the girls received Sparkle Bracelets, and were able to move again. Black said, that they still have tomorrow. Baldez tried fighting them, but Pretty Cures were stronger. They said, that he made a mistake - he is not fighting just the 2 of them - he is fighting the life of the whole world. Then he used a move, but Black and White destroyed it. Then they used Marble Screw Max Sparkle. It hit Baldez, but he withstood it, and was left only with the suit - just like 3 other generals. Then he said, that the Cures also made a mistake - he is not in the same level as they and their "life" - he is Dark King now. Then the huge image of Dark King disappeared, and Baldez took the form of Dark King, but remaining the same size. He said, that they can't fight God now. He destroyed whole city with one blow. Black and White couldn't even get close to him without being blown away. They were blown to the same Keiyaki tree. Then Black remembered, that she forgot her homework, and still hadn't done her graduation essays. Then White also remembered, that she promised her grandma to buy clams for miso soup. Black said, that miso soup is delicious, and White said, that Black can come to her for lunch. Her grandma would be delighted. Then Mepple started scolding Black for thinking about silly stuff like that. Black said, that she is free to think about whatever she wants. Then White also said, that they are free. Nobody can take away the free place in their hearts. Then Black and White returned to attack with more power, and the Prism Stones in the Garden of Light reacted. They attacked with all their might, and with the help of Sparkle Bracelets, they managed to reach Baldez and even hurt him. Then he got angry and grew bigger. He was about to destroy the world, but Queen stopped him. He asked, what is she doing - if they both disappear, all the worlds will disappear too! Then Black and White asked, where is Luminous, and Queen said, that she lives in everyone's hearts. Luminous confirmed, that she chose to become the Queen, and has no regrets, but started to cry. Then she said, that they all will do a final attack, and Porun shouted Extreme Luminario incantation, but this time Black and White were wearing their Sparkle Bracelets, and Extreme Luminario turned into Extreme Luminario Max. After the move defeated Baldez/Dark King, Nagisa and Honoka said goodbye to Mipple and Mepple, and they knew they won't see Hikari anymore. In the Garden of Light, everything was back to normal, and Queen was sitting in her throne. Next day the girls graduated, and Honoka started to cry, because she missed Mipple. They went to Tako cafe, and Akane-san said, that she made special takoyaki for them. She heard, that Honoka's graduation speech was really moving. Nagisa asked who told her, and then Hikari brought them snacks. Nagisa almost started to cry, and fell from her chair. She asked, why is she here, and under the table Porun and Lulun asked her to be quiet. Then Akane-san brought the same boy from the mansion, and introduced him as Hikari's little brother, Hikaru. Then she went away. Then Mepple transformed to his real form, and jumped on Nagisa's face, saying he's hungry. Honoka was also hugging Mipple. At first, Nagisa couldn't believe, that he will live with her, but then started to cry, and asked, will they be always together, and Honoka confirmed that. The last word in the series was... ARIENAI! Main Events *Final battle Between the Pretty Cures and Dark Zone. *The Pretty Cures win. *The Queen revived *It's revealed that the queen and Hikari split from each other meaning Hikari and the Queen are now 2 people. *The boy in the mansion now Hikari's brother and named Hikaru Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Wisdom Villains *Baldez / Dark King *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion Secondary Characters *Queen *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane Gallery Baldez Dark King final form.jpg|Baldez Dark King final form Queen vs Dark King.jpg|Queen vs Dark King Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart